Pink Envelopes
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: Gumi is getting love letters from an unknown preditor. Gakupo, being a protective, lovesick brother, is determined to figure out who dares to step upon his territory. GakuxGumi.


Gumi stared into her locker, distain shown across her quickly reached in and grabbed the abominations, procceeding to shove it into her backpack with an aggrivated huff. She then got her books for study hall and slammed her locker, earning the attention of one of her friends. "Geez, Gum-Chan, what's going on," Teto asked, her red curls bouncing as she followed the hot-headed Gumi to lunch. They always had lunch before fourth period. Gumi sighed and turned her head towards Teto, frustraited. "Oh, another one, huh?"

"Yeah. Gosh, I wish people would just grow some balls and come at me already. I'm sick and tired of my locker becoming a trash can," Gumi fumed, clutching her fists around her backpack straps. Teto giggled softly, her voice like an infant.

"Oh common, Gum-Chan~! It'll be alright. Allot of guys don't know how to express their feelings openingly, so a note would be common."

"I hate notes!" Gumi stomped her foot stubbornly, then hurried into the cafiteria. Their usual friends were waiting at the largest and centered table in the whole cafiteria. Miku was talking to Kaito, her crush, while Rin and Len fed each other their home-brought food. Luka was making out with Meiko, and Gakupo was chatting it up with whoever would listen. Gumi approached the spot between Kaito and Gakupo, setting her backpack on the table, letting out a huff as she sat. Teto made room for herself between Rin and Miku, speaking with the blue-haired girl. Gakupo's immedate attention went to his adopted little sister.

"Gumi-Chan, what's the matter," he asked, his hand uneasily trailing to her back, where he rubbed softly and slow. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink as he felt her bra through the thin blue uniform. Everyone's attention was soon on the embarrassed green-haired girl.

"Gaku-Kun, it's nothing," she said, inching slightly away from her crush. She looked at Teto, who was shaking her head in worry. "Teto, no-"

"She's bothered by the love notes that keep appearing in her locker from someone." Silence was brought to the table, besides Gumi's groan as she collected all of the notes and throwing them onto of table. Bright pink envelopes were scattered, falling over the edge of the table and onto the floor. Everyone gapped at how many letters there were. Gakupo's eyes were wide as he slowly stood, collecting as many as his hands could take until they overfilled his palms.

"What the hell is this," he screamed, earning allot of the cafiteria's attention. Gumi looked alarmed at his sudden anger, but it was to be expected. He was very protective of her. _Very _protective. "Gumi, tell me who's writing thse, now," he growled, throwing them all onto the tray he was going to trash. Gumi watched as the letters stacked up high.

"I-I don't know who writes these! They appear in my locker every morning and afternoon we have school!" She stood up, trying to calm her brother, but he ignored her as the took the letters and slammed them in the trash can, showing his clear anger and distaste. "Gaku!" Gumi turned towards her table, glaring at each of them, especially Teto. They all leaned back in fear. "I want you all to find out who's been writing these notes and tell them to meet me in the gym right after school." She grabbed her backpack and headed towards the exit, determined to find Gakupo.

Miku was the one who had class with Gumi for Study Hall. They sat beside each other, but Gumi was fuming. She couldn't find Gakupo and she was late for Study Hall, which made the teacher yell at her, so she was definately not in a good mood. Miku was trying to make her happy by drawing little characters in chibi form at the corners of her English paper she was suppose to finish by Friday. Gumi sighed and turned away from her paper, gazing towards the windows. The teacher was paying attention to his newest Sports Illistraited, so Gumi doubted he'd yell at her for not studying. She pondered on who could of wrote the note. It couldn't be anyone in her classes, since she could tell if someone had taken an interest in her. These thoughts hurt Gumi's head, and she groaned with slight confusion. Some students looked back at her, but the teacher remained unknowing. She then thought of Gakupo, and his stunning self. She knew he'd be angry, and hoped he would of never found out about the stupid notes. _Teto, that big mouthed gossip girl. _

When the bell rang, Miku stood and collected all of her belongings, turning towards Gumi, who was slowly gathered her stuff as well. "Gum-Chan, do you want me to come with you? This guy might be a real creep," she said, fear in her voice. Gumi stared at Miku a moment, before shaking her head in slight irritation.

"No, Miku. I wanna do this by myself. I gotta deal with this guy who's tormenting me," she hissed, pushing past Miku and hurrying towards the door. Miku watched Gumi go, her face full of worry as she hurried to the hallway, but not after the green-haired girl. No, she headed to the senior hallway, calling out for her friends as she went.

Gumi shoved everything but her backpack into her locker, glad to find that there wasn't a letter awaiting her. That means the boy got the message. She smirked with determination, then got out her cell, texting Gakupo that she'd be late coming home because she had to deal with a problem. She then shoved the phone into her backpack, turning on her polished school shoes to head for the gym.

Miku glanced here and there, already gathering Rin, Len, and Luka. "Where's Meiko, Gakupo, Teto, and Kaito," she asked, looking around. The group shrugged and began calling for their missing friends, still unsure why Miku called them all here anyways.

Gumi stood in the middle of the gym, it's giant and high ceiling starring at her. She put her backpack on the ground, turning towards the opposite doors. There were clicking of expensive shoes on the floor outside of it. She clutched her fists, glaring at the door as it swung open. When the figure entered, she looked shocked, and her strong afcade faultered. "Kaito, what are you doing here!"

"Miku sent me here," he said, smiling easily at Gumi as he approached her in a cat-like maner. Gumi groaned, palming her forehead.

"I told Miku not to follow me, so she sents you! How the hell is that suppose to work? Miku's gunna get it! Listen, Kaito, I don't need any help!" Gumi stomped her foot like a child, giving a pout towards the chuckling blue-haired boy. He reached forward, his fingers lacing through her hair. She blinked, gazing up at Kaito.

"I didn't say I was here to help, and technically, it was you who told me to come here. Miku just repeated the request," he said, his voice purring with charm. Gumi stepped back, and Kaito followed by slinking forward like a preditor.

"What do you mean! You're not the one who-"

"Wrote those notes? Yes, I did. Ever since middle school, I've been thinking about the summer green grass and leaves, but nothing seemed to match your beauty. I also pondered how I could possibily win your heart. I tried using being friends with your brother as an excuse to get close, but you never seemed to take a hint, so there were the notes," he explained, pulling out another pink envelope, making Gumi gasp.

"G-get away! I reject you!" Gumi slapped the envelope from Kaito's hand, but the blue-haired boy was quick to grab hold of her wrist, puling her tightly to his chest. "Nya! Help!" Gumi heard Kaito chuckle.

"I thought you didn't need help, Gumi-Chan?"

"I didn't know some sick pervert was after me!" Gumi pushed against him, screaming for anyone. Unfortunately, it was after school, and it was likely that everyone went home. Gumi was pushed away from her bag, and pressed against a wall. "Kaito, stop!"

"Ahh I love it when you say my name, Gumi-Chan," he breathed, pressing his lips against my throat, humming at the taste. Gumi shrieked ou for someone, anyone.

"Gaku! Big brother!" Gumi had tears in her eyes, and she began crying like a small girl she use to be. Kaito paused at her tears, and quickly begant o wipe them away.

"No, no, no, you're not suppose to cry! Stop crying!" He paniced, and began to shake Gumi's shoulders. This only made the green-haired girl wail.

"How dare you make Gumi cry!" Gumi felt Kaito's arms being removed, and so she took that chance to run towards her bag, collapsing as she searched for her phone. She heard Kaito screaming in fear, and a few unearthly and painful sounds of bones breaking. Gumi quickly dialed her brother's number, pressing it to her ear as everything got quiet.

That song. Dancing Samurai. She listened to it echo across the gym, and it got louder as footsteps approached behind her. She turned, her phone dropping as she stared upon Gakupo. "Gumi," he said, reaching out his arms. He saw the tears in her eyes, and quickly recieved her body into his arms, her tears onto his clothes, and her mouth against his neck, kissing him there and saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Gumi pulled away from a blushing Gakupo, sniffling as he wiped her eyes clean of the tears. She glanced over, seeing Meiko lifting Kaito and putting him over her shoulder. Gumi then looked to her brother, tears now gone. Gakupo was still flushed, and held onto his Gumi by her waist. "How'd you . . . ?"

"When lunch ended, Meiko told me during fourth period that Kaito had been acting strange and hanging around your locker when you weren't there. I already heard about his past girlfriends and so Meiko suggested we wait outside the gym doors to see if it was him." Gakupo looked worried as he began checking Gumi for any injuries. The green-haired girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, glancing down at her feet. Gakupo blinked, using one of his hands to lift her head up.

"Gumi. You alright?"

"Just kiss him already, Gumi," Meiko shouted as she exited the gym, not a bit worried as the door hit Kaito's head. Gumi was now the flushed one. Gakupo smirked widely and pulled her close.

"A kiss, she says?"

"Oh, you know Meiko, always drinking," Gumi said, nervousness flowing through her body. Gakupo chuckled, his voice deep and alurring. Gumi couldn't help but to stare into his beautiful eyes as she laced her fingers within his hair.

"Let us hope for our sake that she wasn't drinking before saying that,' he murmrued, pressing their lips together. Gumi raised to her tip-toes to give Gakupo more rest from leaning over. The purple-haired man almost laughed at Gumi's atempt and seperated them, only to lift Gumi up bridal style and press another kiss to her lips. Gumi's hands locked themselves behind Gakupo's head, clinging onto him for dear life.

"I love you," Gumi whispered when their lips parted for a second time. Gakupo pressed their foreheads together, his breath tickling Gumi's cheeks.

"I love you as well, my Gumi," he hummed. Gumi was glad she wasn't standing, for she would of already melted in complete bliss at his charming words. Gakupo let Gumi pick up her backpack before proceeding to carry her out of the school to their home, like a husband would a wife. Gumi, the whole time, wouldn't let go of him, keeping her bag in her lap so she could cling to him. Gakupo didn't mind one bit, since he knew she'd never leave his arms again.


End file.
